Height loss is commonly associated with spinal fractures, such as, for example, vertebral compression fractures. Spinal fractures affect a large segment of osteoporotic patients. It is estimated that approximately 700,000 spinal fractures occur annually from osteoporosis, for example. Procedures have been developed to treat spinal fractures. One such procedure is kyphoplasty. Kyphoplasty is a minimally invasive procedure that is used to treat spinal fractures, such as, for example, vertebral compression fractures by inserting one or more balloons, such as, for example, compliant balloons inside a fractured vertebral body. The balloon or balloons are inflated within the fractured vertebral body such that the cancellous bone of the vertebral body is pushed towards cortical walls of the vertebral body to form a cavity within the vertebral body. The cavity is then at least partially filled with a material, such as, for example, bone cement.
However, conventional spinal fracture treatment procedures lack a means to control the inflation rate of the balloon or balloons. This may lead to uneven inflation, balloon ruptures, or suboptimal balloon performance. To achieve optimal results, there is a need to provide a balloon or balloons that are inflated slowly to allow the balloon or balloons to gradually compress bone and restore height to the vertebral body. Bone is a viscoplastic material that needs time to deform. Fast inflation does not allow the balloon to create a large cavity. Conventional spinal fracture treatment procedures rely on the physician to control the inflation rate of the balloon or balloons. Inflating at a lower rate is not typically desired because it leads to a longer procedure time. However, providing a more steady and uniform inflation rate as described herein will lead to better and more predictable patient outcomes.